


take me back, to the night we met

by EvenbechNeiheim



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, and they dance in their kitchen, but its fluffy dont you worry, it's 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenbechNeiheim/pseuds/EvenbechNeiheim
Summary: it's 2 am, they saw 13 reasons why and they dance in their own kitchen while forgetting about the world.





	take me back, to the night we met

**Author's Note:**

> ❤

It's 2 AM, window closed and sky ink black.

 

It's 2 AM, and Even's Spotify is playing on the softest volume in their kitchen. Their socks on the cold white tiles, toes tipping and hearts tripping. Isak's nose is there, flush against the neck of Even.

 

Skin against skin and a smell of comfort. A smell that reminds him of home like no other fireplace in a house could show him.

 

Oh-, and there's a song playing. A particular song, that left them both in more tears than they'd ever admit at a Netflix series that tugged at their chests. And hit a little too many personal spots while sitting on their couch with fingers intertwined together.

 

Back to Isak on his toes, guitar string picking like the way he moves. Back to Even with awe and delicate fingers. They're woven together like their fingers do, arms around a neck and arms around a waist but it's like they're one.

 

_Take me back, to the night we met._

 

Even's humming, deep and low. Rough and sweet. His fingertips pulling at Isak's pyjama shirt. Pulling and pushing against his spine.

 

And then they look up, collide green and blue. It's fogged over, secret holding. Pendulum and feet steady grounded before the swing. Maybe they're enthralled, maybe enchanted, maybe they're on fire.

 

But they're playing black and white movies in their head instead.

 

Slow pictures of them, they’re watching it together through coloured mirrors. It’s not like before. Not like brittle visuals and white pain. It’s warmth, trust, sunlight bursting through cracks and honest taking hands.

 

The first glance they laugh at. The first words they joke at.

 

The first chlorine blue kiss, the first blurry told confession, the first stinging green heartache, the first awaited hesitant yes.

 

And the moment _now_.

 

They’re looking. From their eyes to their lips and the way how their hair speaks stories. How their hips sway and their feet slide.

 

_Take me back, to the night we met._

“I don’t want to go back, only further on.” Isak whispered to him.

 

Even smiled rose petals, heart baring and ribs dancing. The world around them in their kitchen like it’s never ending. Spinning, spinning, spinning.

 

They’re allowed to fall through the rhythm, this time.

 

He tells stories with it; How the skin folds together around his eyes, how his teeth protect stories from his tongue like cement walls. How he demands Isak’s smile with stars playing in his eyes and requests Isak to catch them before they fly out of reach.

 

So, he kisses Isak, closes his eyes and breaths. Baskets the way it hurts at the right places, tickles and pokes at him. Feels like he steals, feels like he gives.

 

Creates an unspoken legacy right in his kitchen.

 

They curl fists in each other’s hair, taste destiny on their tongues. Oh-, their hearts keep on growing and growing like the brightest flowers.

 

And yes, they’re the sweet toothed and the white sheets in their bed. But they feel freedom like history revolutions, are more than quick love exposures. Feel like constellations and overwhelming hungers to reach.

 

Symphonies, music and art is what they are. Singing in each other’s mouth with grins, slow motion slow dances in their kitchen at 2 AM.

 

It’s their eyes becoming glassy, see through and offering. Their fingers digging in waists and their hearts swelling.

 

And they’re just holding on, and that’s _okay_.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here](https://evenbechneiheim.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! shoot me a message if you feel like it.


End file.
